A Story
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Sam and Freddie had two children. The children are now teenagers. Let's just say... Rated M for a good reason.


**_A/N: I took the names from my earlier Not a King? Fanfiction. I honestly have no idea where this idea came from or how it eventuated. Perhaps in the deepest, darkest depths of my fantasies... Enjoy._**

* * *

 **A Story**

"Of all the shitty fucked up things you have done-"

"And you haven't?!"

"This is actually the worst."

Meet Jeremy and Mary.

Jeremy and Mary were siblings. They didn't exactly get along well. In fact, they fought quite a bit. Just like now, really. There were yelling matches every single day. It seemed that today, it was Mary's fault for speaking to a girl that Jeremy had a crush on. All she did was tell her that he still wet the bed occasionally and slept with a blanket. He was livid.

The siblings circled around the kitchen bench, like hungry wolves, ready to attack the prey between them.

"You are so stupid," yelled Jeremy. "Why would you tell her that?!"

"She needed to know," shouted Mary. "What girl in her right mind would want to date you?"

Did I mention that Jeremy and Mary's parents are none other than Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson? Yeah, minor detail. But it does explain a few things, such as the non-stop bickering. The other thing will unfold in due course.

"That's it!" Jeremy shouts, and lunges at his sister, who dodges his attack quickly.

"Nice miss," smirks Mary. "I bet you ... Arrrrrgh!"

He had used his leg to trip her over and she fell to the floor. The girl scrambled to stand up, but he was quick to grab her and stop her from moving. He had her pinned to the floor, and her face was scowling up at him. She spat in his eye, he let her go to wipe it out and she made her escape.

"Who SPITS in someone's eye?!" Jeremy wailed.

"That's for knocking me over," said Mary, smugly.

"Mom!"

Samantha Puckett walked into the kitchen and grabbed them both by the ears. Despite their protests, she did the motherly duty of discipline.

"Oww, you're hurting," whimpered Mary.

"Mary started it!" Jeremy howled.

"Enough!" Sam roared at both of them. "You two have GOT to stop this arguing. It is beyond annoying!"

"But-"

"We were just-"

"I will need to speak to your father about this. It has gone too far. I am very disappointed in the both of you."

Jeremy and Mary looked at their mother sullenly, and then glanced at each other. Jeremy noticed Mary stick her tongue out at him, to which he gave her the middle finger. Unfortunately for him, Sam was quick to notice.

"Jeremy!" Sam yelled. "Go to your room!"

"Mo-om!"

"NOW!"

Mary smirked as Jeremy scrambled from the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door loudly, and shook a photo frame off of his shelf. It fell to the floor but it didn't shatter. He huffed as he picked it up.

It was him and Mary sitting together, dressed up as fairies.

* * *

 _It is a warm summer's afternoon, and the two little siblings are playing pretend, with dress-up costumes. Sam and Freddie are watching them, ready with a camera to capture any cute moments._

 _"I'm a wizard! Not a fairy, a wiz-ard!" Little Jeremy shouts, stamping his feet._

 _"You are wearing pink fairy wings though," Little Mary replies, with a giggle. "Don't worry, I will still love you if you are a fairy."_

 _Little Jeremy sits down on the bench, and little Mary sits down beside him, wrapping her arms around her brother and plants a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. Little Jeremy's face turns pink and then smiles at her. She smiles back at him._

 _There's a 'click!' sound as Freddie takes a picture of the two of them._

* * *

Jeremy had asked his father and mother if he could keep the picture, although Mary wasn't there at the time to ridicule him about it. The boy placed the photo frame on his shelf with a sigh. Why did they fight all the time? Why couldn't they get along?

There was a knock on his door.

"Jeremy?" Mary whispered, poking her head into his room. "Mom's gone out."

"Come in, Mary," Jeremy whispered, motioning for her to sit on his bed. "It's been a while."

Mary stepped inside and closed the door, leaning against it. She bit her lip and looked over at him, with a sly smile. Jeremy licked his lips slowly and swallowed nervously. But she looked cuter than usual. This was wrong, he thought. He couldn't resist it.

"Sorry about before," she said, unbuttoning the front buttons of her dress. "You know I get jealous with any skanks that come near you."

"I know," growled Jeremy, eyes widening and his shorts tightening at the sight. He licked his lips again.

"I would say 'It won't happen again', but that would be a lie," whispered Mary, letting the dress fall to the floor and standing there in her underwear.

"I know," he replied quickly, and unzipped his fly, and pulled his shorts off.

Mary slowly walked over to where Jeremy was sitting and straddled his lap, so she was sitting on his lap but facing him. Their faces were close enough to feel each other breathing. Their breaths were both unsteady as the nerves crept in. This wasn't the first time they had done this. Jeremy placed his hands on her waist, letting her skin burn from his gentle touch.

"I want you," she whispered, and lowered her head and began kissing the side of his neck. "I need you."

He said nothing. He couldn't speak. The kissing on his neck was driving him insanely horney. He bit his lip, tightened his grip as he slipped his hands onto her hips and rocked back and forth letting his hardening bulge push against her almost wet crotch. She let out a soft moan and began moving her own hips in time with his.

"Jeremy," moaned Mary. "Ohh Jeremy... Give it to me."

They kept going.

Jeremy pulled her away and yanked her panties down her legs and off completely. Mary looked down at her exposed pussy and smirked at him. He gulped and watched her finger herself lightly, closing her eyes and sighing quietly. The juices started leaking out and around her fingers.

He grabbed her hand and sucked off the juice. She looked at him, wide-eyed. It was his turn to smirk and she felt herself grow hot.

"Let me touch you," he whispered, sliding his fingers along her upper thighs and teasing her.

"Quit teasing," she giggled.

"You're one to talk." He sticks a finger inside her pussy. "Flirting with every guy you see. Flaunting your sexiness to the world." He adds another finger. "And then wiggling your fine ass near me... Naughty devil." He roughly pumps his fingers in and out of her.

Mary squeals as he does this, feeling the pleasure ripple through her body, just like the other times. Jeremy keeps pumping his hand against her, watching the ecstasy reaching her in exciting new ways. Her eyes are bright with lust.

"Fuck me," she said.

Jeremy growled and flipped her onto her back, then stood and removed his boxer briefs. Mary watched his dick Spring upward in anticipation. She bit her lip and watched him mount her, lining his dick up with her pussy. He brushed it against her lightly, making her tremble excitedly. His hips swung backward and were about to assist his dick to enter the pussy before him...

... The front door closed.

"Mary! Jeremy! We're home!" Called Freddie.

"Shit!" Hissed the siblings, simultaneously.

They hurriedly got dressed, Jeremy quickly took care of his aroused manhood, Mary smoothed her hair and crept out of her brother's room. The boy sighed and headed downstairs to greet their parents. Only to find Mary pouncing on him and kissing his cheek.

"Quit that!" Jeremy shouted.

"Make me," whispered Mary, looking rather seductive, and then skipped down stairs.

She flicked her dress up slightly, revealing her lack of panties. Jeremy groaned quietly and walked behind her, trying to keep himself and his excited penis unaroused. It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
